


Stunning

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizu will never know what it's like on the other side. (Written for the 2010 Goldenlake Drabble Tournament, prompt: Walk the Line.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning

Berenene emerged from the dressing room in her new ballgown. It was a midnight blue creation, trimmed with glittering silver embroidery. The collar stood high in the back, before plunging to a deep V in the front. The bodice hugged the empress's figure to the waist; the skirt flared into a sweeping train. "How do I look?"

Rizu tilted her head, trying to give a professional appraisal. "Your majesty, if I may?"

The empress nodded, and her wardrobe mistress stepped forward, reaching out to adjust the fold of the collar. This brought her face-to-face with the most beautiful woman in all of Namorn. She was careful to keep her breathing steady and her face serene.

"My dear." Berenene touched Rizu's wrist, meeting her eyes with a penetrating gaze. "How do I _look?"_

"Absolutely stunning."

Berenene responded with a coy smile. "Would you sell your inheritance – supposing you had one – for a dance with me? Would you fall to your knees to prove your devotion?"

"At any time." Rizu released the gown's collar to take Berenene's free hand in hers. "Only say the word."

"Ah." This smile was pure delight. "The gown does its job, then. What would I do without you, my girl?"

Rizu stopped, rethinking her last impulse, which was to kiss the empress's fingertips. She bowed her head in a minute curtsy. "I am but your humble servant, your majesty."

"I count on that, Rizu."


End file.
